


Every Once in a While

by QuickySand



Series: Arial [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Sexy babbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole year and Sans is becoming a bit possessive and even a little clingy, jealous of time as it takes away his brother for important tasks. So, Sans makes sure time knows it's place when it comes to he and his love for his brother(and desperation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Once in a While

  It had been a whole year since monsters resurfaced. All was going well between humans and monsters, for the most part. Frisk was an great ambassador, more-so than I had even expected, but I really shouldn’t have been surprised; he had Papyrus by his side, after-all, the prime example of a gentle, loving monster. So they were often gone for meeting with the president of the U.S., the queen of England, those important people who helped keep order. This mean that I didn’t get to spend as much time with my brother as I truly wanted to… So what time we d _id_ have, I made sure to put it to good use.

 

  “A-Ah, Sans…!” Papyrus let out a mixture of a whine and a groan when I slid one of my femurs between his and up against his pelvis; effective, since he hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. I had him pinned(despite our size difference) against a wall in our living room, having found him wandering out to look for some clean clothes, _naked_. “S-Sans, stop…! The others will start arriving soon for our movie night…!” Movie night, which we held once every other week. One of the only instances Papyrus was home all day. My brother’s protests were half-hearted and quickly melted away when I began to gently chew on his ribs. Papyrus let out a whimper, his hands fruitlessly searching he wall for something to hold onto, his legs trembling.

“Won’t be here for ‘nother hour,” I mumbled huskily, “Plenty of time.” And enough time to get dressed that I hadn’t even bothered with the task yet, so we were _both_ naked. Naked and pressed up against each other, bodies desperate to get as close as they could. “Ffu…” My breath was already threatening to leave me as my brother rocked his body into mine with a needy moan of my name. I picked up his legs and wrapped the around my waist with a grunt. Papyrus gasped and grasped my shoulders as I carried him over to the couch and laid him down on it, positioned on top of him. “You’re so sensitive, Paps…” I chuckled softly, giving him a few light kisses.

“Nph…” Was his only response as I ground my hips against his.

“Open.” I murmured against his jaw, and he parted his mouth. “Mm…” I moaned deeply, echoed by Papyrus, as our tongues collided within the heat of his mouth.

“Ahm, mm… Ff, Sans, I… Hhn…” Papyrus broke the kiss and let out a deep, beautiful moan, arching his body up against mine. “Mmnn, yes… Oh, please, bit me, Sans…” I licked my teeth hungrily and leaned down to graze them along his jaw. I trekked lower, down his neck and to his collarbone, which I bit roughly. Digging in my canines always earned me the squeal I loved, and would leave a mark or two that would last a few days. _Good thing he always wears his scarf._ “Hhhaa, Sans, I’m getting…! Oh, ah, ah…!!” He returned my hip-thrusts almost frantically, one arm draped over his face and the other across my back. I moaned quietly against his neck in response, concentrated on bring my brother to his peak by thrusting feverishly against him. “Sa… Oh…! San…! Sans! _Sans_!” I groaned softly as he burst, his magick flooding the air.

“A-Ah, bro…! Hh _haa_!” I came next, icy blue mixing with blazing orange. We slumped into the couch, both panting heavily. But unlike the other times, this time was much different; there was still a lot of magick bubbling inside of me, aching for release.

“Huff… Okay, now we can- Uff!” I pressed my brother back down against the cushions when he tried to sit up. “Sans? What on Earth are you doing?”

“We’re not done, yet.” I growled huskily, a predatory glint in my eyes that made him shudder.

“But Sans-”

“Paps, I’m takin’ this to the next level with you; take of your armour.” I let my extra bones fade away so that I was completely and utterly exposed, as well as my soul. Papyrus’ eye sockets grew wide, his right eye flaming back up and his face turning bright red.

“What?! B-But Sans-!” My gaze became pleading.

“Paps, please, I’m desperate for ya, bro…!” He inhaled sharply, gently grasping my skull and pulling me in for an intimate kiss. And suddenly we were both entirely bare. “Nh…” I broke up the fight between our tongues to stare down at my brother in all of his glory. _Fuckin’ perfect._ “Beautiful…” I breathed, watching Papyrus’ cheekbones turn a darker red and his soul quivering behind his ribs, a fiery orange. I licked my teeth hungrily again as my gaze flicked to his exposed spine.

“Sans…” My brother whimpered and I hushed him with a soft kiss.

“Hands and knees.” I murmured against his jaw. He gulped, but eagerly complied. _Gotta hurry; only a half-hour left…_ I gently grasped Papyrus’ hip bones, pushing his front half down and lifting his bottom half up.

“S-Sans, what are you- _Hhhann_ …!” He let out a loud, drawn-out whine when I gave his tailbone a testing lick. “Ohh, fffuck…!” I always loved hearing that lewd word from my brother. His body trembled when I trailed one long lick up his entire spine, right up to the middle of his cervical, which I bit gently. Papyrus gasped loudly and arched his body, his hips bucking upwards against mine and his spine scraping my ribs. I groaned deeply and rocked my body forward, one of my hands somehow finding my brother’s jaw. “Sans, ah, ha… Ahn…” I dipped my fingers into his mouth, moaning at the sensation of his tongue, hot and wet, licking them all over. A sheen of sweat coated our bones as we moved rhythmically together, the euphoric sounds of our panting and our bones scraping together filling the room.

“…Now for the main event.” I whispered to no one in particular and flipped Papyrus back over(carefully, mind ya). His eye sockets were half-closed, the fire in his right big and bright and beautiful. Saliva trailed down his jaw, completing the picture. _So fuckin’ perfect._

“Hn…?” It was a lazy mumbled that practically screamed “Fuck me”, and I was more than happy to oblige. Carefully, I lowered myself down and guided my ribs to slide in against his. When our souls touched, it was total ecstasy. We both let out loud cries, but had yet to climax. We took a moment to relax into it all, both of us a little winded. “M-Move, damnit…!” My breath hitched and I shifted slightly, letting my soul rub against his, and lights blurred my vision. Pleasure was immediate. “Sans, oh yes, _yes_!” Our souls burned with passion as they danced intimately, our bodies moving together once more. I bit my tongue through my moans and groans and even whimpers, wanting to drink in and drown myself in every gasp-to-holler that Papyrus belted out. “Oh, fuck, Sans, yes! Fuck, _Sans_!”

My brain wouldn’t form a solid pun, so all that made it out was, “Would, wouldn’t you?” After a moment, “Getting’ close, babe…?” All Papyrus could get out was a nod and some unintelligible babble.

“Hhnnn, ahh… Ah! S-Sans!! _Sans_!!” Papyrus let out a beautiful sob, his body arching upwards and his head thrown back, as his magick finally spilled over in waves. I finally allowed myself a loud gasp and hoarse cry of my own as my brother’s soul pulsated against mine, my magick quickly joining his.

“P- _Papyrus_!!” We slumped down against the cushions of the couch, sticky with sweat and breathing heavily. “Huff… Woof, reeks of sex in here.”

“Sans, we are skeletons, we don’t excrete-”

“Tell that to the _air_ , bro.” ‘ _Inhale_ ’.

“…Okay, you have a point. Let’s put around some lilac, flip the cushions, and take a shower.”

“ _A_ shower?” Papyrus laughed.

“Well, I don’t expect you to take one alone after _this_.” The thought made me giddy. “Now, come on.”

 

  “So why does it smell flowers and gunk in here?” Undyne huffed as we put a movie in. I began to sweat nervously.

“ _I_ think it smells nice.” Mettaton complimented.

“Like lilac.” Napstablook agreed with a nod.

“We had to put some candles out because _somebody_ ,” Papyrus looked wearily at me with a subtle, tired wink, “Spilled stinky chemicals on the floor while I was trying to do laundry! Nyeh-heh…! Heh…” He ended up falling asleep leaning on my shoulder. _So cute._

“Oh my, he didn’t even make it through the previews…!” Toriel fretted and I smiled reassuringly.

“Bro’s still tired after straining for so long, yesterday. He’ll be fine, so let’s watch the movie.” I was so caught up in watching Papyrus cutely dozing that I almost didn’t see how Alphys had lightly sniff the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> What Papyrus REALLY meant to say was, "Because SOMEBODY couldn't keep it in his pants!"  
> Hmm...... Alphys....?  
> (I like to think the movie they're about to watch is "Finding Dory" :))


End file.
